


Rosas

by clumsykitty



Category: DCU (Movies)
Genre: Alguien anda sentimental, M/M, One Shot, Romance, SuperBat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una rosa por un pensamiento. Una rosa por un sentimiento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosas

_Título_ : **ROSAS**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : DC, Batman, Superman.

_Parejas_ : Superbat, quien me viera.

_Derechos_ : Pues todos de DC, como si qué.

_Advertencias_ : mi primerísimo acercamiento a esta superpareja dispareja y tan atractiva por lo tanto. Muy sencillo, cute en partes. One Shot.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**ROSAS**

 

_¿Cómo vive esa rosa que has prendido_   
_junto a tu corazón?_   
_Nunca hasta ahora contemplé en el mundo_   
_junto al volcán la flor._

          Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.

 

La luna llena dejaba caer su resplandor sobre Ciudad Gótica, uniéndose a las medias luces de una ciudad aparentemente dormida en las calles que corrían por entre los edificios de rebuscada arquitectura, arcos, carriles en varios niveles como el tren suburbano recorriendo con un suave silbido las complicadas avenidas sobre las plataformas zigzagueantes. Esa noche no se había encendido la señal de ayuda para el Caballero de la Noche, más la actividad de los barrios bajos no había permanecido en quietud a los ojos del vigilante, mismo que apresó varios delincuentes en sus intentos de robo, secuestro y homicidio. Un total de quince, número adecuado para una guardia tranquila. Entre la búsqueda de información de sus fuentes ocultas entre las cloacas y callejones de mala muerte, la persecución de amateurs en sus motocicletas decoradas con calaveras o los movimientos furtivos de los puertos donde intentaron pasar mercancía robada, no hubo más acción ni motivo para usar sus mejores armas.

Aburrimiento vino a su mente.

Junto con una inquietud. Luego de recorrer de punta a punta la ciudad, no había encontrado ni un solo rastro de sus anteriores obsequios que desde hacía un mes aparecían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en su camino. Una rosa. La primera vez que encontrara una, la había dejado justo donde estaba, sobre la cornisa de un viejo edificio donde gustaba observar el andar de los transeúntes nocturnos, creyendo que era para alguien más. Para la quinta rosa comenzó a unir cabos, sospechando quien era el autor de tan irreverente como ridículo presente, preguntándose si acaso la continua exposición a la kriptonita estaba comenzando a dejar secuelas en su víctima. Siempre fue una rosa cada noche, en diferentes sitios pero todos sus favoritos de vigilancia. Cero notas, pistas o señales que indicaran el motivo para dejar una flor así, en botón, fresca como si la hubieran arrancado después del rocío de la mañana con sus gruesas, perfectas y rojos pétalos formando aquel grueso capullo, con un tallo grueso donde dos hojas verdes, largas con sus picos completaban su forma.

Todas estaban resguardadas en la cueva, dentro de una cámara de conservación. Se dijo con firmeza que era parte de un experimento para encontrar la clave al comportamiento de aquel extraterrestre con sueldo de reportero. Pero tenía una pequeña voz, molesta e insistente, que susurraba otros motivos. La sonrisa que le provocaban. Era absurdo, dado que desde que tuviera memoria siempre había recibido obsequios de diferentes estilos como valores, para su edad ya no era una sorpresa recibir regalos que pudieran sorprenderle. La vocecita decía que aún había espacio para la improvisación. Imposible. Una que otra vez había recibido flores, rosas entre ellas. No era nuevo. Quizá lo único que pudiera etiquetar como innovador era el hecho de que quien las enviaba se trataba de la imagen por excelencia del heroísmo, la fuerza y la perfección.

Mismo que no tenía un gramo de sensatez cuando se trataba de planear una misión peligrosa donde él estuviera presente. Si bien solían compartir aventuras, no eran excursiones de boy scout como lo hacía ver Clark Kent, confiado en sus habilidades superhumanas que desperdició en más de una ocasión por querer protegerle como si lo necesitara. Si el llamado Hombre de Acero hiciera las cosas como se supone debía hacerlas, Bruce no tendría necesidad de arreglar las cosas. Con un plan metódico, ejecutado según los pasos contando las variables como todos los posibles escenarios, las tonterías estilo Robin Hood estarían fuera de las estrategias. Pero no. Ahí estaba Superman haciéndose el gracioso, pegado a su lado cual caballero de armadura reluciente buscando proteger a su damisela en peligro. Más de un batarang había recibido por tal estupidez.

Sin embargo, esa noche, no hubo rosa por ningún lado.

Con un amargo sabor en la boca pensó que el experimento había terminado, que sus constantes rechazos en forma de palabras duras o gestos hostiles habían menguado por fin la voluntad de aquel protector del planeta. Era lógico. Era mejor. Batman no podía darse el lujo de semejante cosa cuando Ciudad Gótica aún era peligrosa, inestable. Le necesitaba cada noche y a veces incluso durante el día. También era plausible que su imaginación hubiera tomado un camino alejado de la realidad, haciéndole creer cosas inexistentes como quien ve cabalgar unicornios en plena avenida central de la ciudad sin que nadie más pudiera verlos. Meditando tales posibilidades llegó hasta la catedral, quedándose sobre la parte más alta, encaramado sobre la cabeza de una gárgola que miraba con pereza suelo abajo. La luna comenzaba su despedida por el horizonte, la noche terminaba junto con su guardia.

Era hora de regresar a casa, así que llamó a su vehículo resguardado entre callejones y la neblina siempre persistente de las calles, bajando cuando se estacionó frente a la catedral. No hubo rosa. Su mirada fue hacia el espejo retrovisor, negando después con un pie sobre el acelerador. Dejó atrás la ciudad que comenzaba a despertar para llegar al desvío que llevaba a la cueva y entrar con un cielo comenzando a ganar luminosidad. Alfred ya le esperaba con un desayuno ligero, arqueando una ceja al verle descender sin la rosa “experimental” en mano que hubiera correspondido a esa noche, más no dijo una sola palabra. Con el cambio de luz, era hora de que Bruce Wayne apareciera, tomando el mando de sus pendientes en sus empresas. Así pasó la mañana hasta el mediodía cuando los negocios le llevaron nada menos que a una visita a Metrópolis.

-Hay un festival el día de hoy –comentó como si nada Alfred mientras manejaba hacia el hotel donde tendría su reunión con inversionistas- Por la primavera.

-¿Llegaremos a tiempo al hotel?

-Sí, Amo Bruce.

Alfred no mentía, las principales avenidas de Metrópolis eran una amalgama de colores, disfraces, globos y flores de todos aromas. Una ciudad más agraciada que la suya. Entre los diferentes desfiles que se toparon, por fin arribaron al hotel donde le guiaron al salón reservado para su junta de negocios. Sonrisas discretas, apretones de manos, firmas en papeles. Como una muestra de agradecimiento por su interés en los nuevos proyectos, aquellos inversionistas le habían pedido una habitación en ese mismo hotel, con la vista a la avenida donde pasaría un desfile de marionetas gigantes creadas por las principales universidades de Metrópolis, era la primera vez que sucedía y era una oportunidad excelente para disfrutarlo con la mejor vista. Bruce aceptó ante la insistencia, tomando el elevador sin mucho ánimo mientras escribía a Alfred sobre su retraso de horas por el desfile, pidiéndole que le alcanzara en el penthouse reservado.

Grande fue su asombro cuando al entrar, observó con ojos abiertos aquel piso lleno de rosas rojas, apenas si se veían los muebles sobre los que estaban colocadas en sus respectivos soportes. Creyó que se trataba de una broma hasta que miró un pequeño sobre en uno de los gruesos ramos que tenía su nombre. Letra caligráfica que conocía de sobra. Miró a todos lados como si esperara de pronto que apareciera cierta figura a explicar semejante desvarío, al tiempo que sus manos abrían el sobre para extraer la tarjeta donde leyó un mensaje:

 

_“¡Ah, de qué cosa más insignificante depende la felicidad! He leído cuanto han escrito los sabios; poseo todos los secretos de la filosofía y encuentro mi vida destrozada por carecer de una rosa roja.”_

_Más, para ti, ése no es el caso. Tienes rosas, y posees lo que significan._

_C.K_.

 

Bruce abrió sus labios para decir algo, mirando todas aquellas rosas, cerrando su boca después con un largo suspiro.

-Tan pésimo como siempre para acertar en las cosas.

-¿Te parece?

Casi respingó al escuchar en una esquina la voz de Clark, volviéndose hacia él de inmediato con el ceño fruncido señalando la cantidad grosera de rosas alrededor.

-¿Por qué?

-Creí que para estas alturas, el detective más listo del mundo ya lo habría deducido.

Wayne entrecerró sus ojos. –Kent…

-Parece que no –rió divertido éste, cruzado de brazos, recargado en el hueco de la esquina.

-Esto es… exagerado.

-Bruce –rió de nuevo el otro, adelantándose- Tal vez tienes una mente sagaz que hace planes sobre planes ante las dificultades, pero en otras cuestiones, eres tan inocente como un niño. Dime, ¿sabes qué fecha es hoy? Y no me refiero al calendario.

-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

-Hace exactamente treinta días que te dije algo, y te pedí que lo pensaras.

Clark sonrió complacido al ver la expresión de Wayne al recordar. Sí, en una noche fría y llena de múltiples misiones donde el Caballero de la Noche terminara con varias heridas, peleó con él sobre el deber de un guardián, de un justiciero. La riña terminó en su dinámica de equipo que ya tenía otro rostro que Bruce aún no quería reconocer. Entonces, con la firmeza propia de alguien como Superman, le sujetó para estamparle un beso en los labios. _Piénsalo_ , le había dicho después antes de llevarle a la mansión, dejándole descansar como atenderse. Luego vinieron las rosas, una cada noche como promesa que esperaba abrirse al mundo igual que aquellos botones carmesí. Ya había transcurrido un mes de aquello. Ahora las rosas que inundaban el penthouse no eran botones sino estaban en el esplendor de su florecimiento.

-Bruce –llamó suavemente Kent al notar como aquél bajaba la mirada en un inusual gesto- Sé que ya lo has pensado.

-Hay mucho que perder.

-No más de lo que hemos perdido.

-Yo… -Wayne tomó aire, aún sin verle- Sé que no tengo el mejor de los carismas, o carezco de ello, siendo sinceros. Hay en mí…

-Puntas filosas, igual que estas rosas, Bruce. Es parte del encanto.

Hubo un largo silencio, los dedos del millonario giraban la tarjeta que miraba. No le estaba pidiendo que cambiara por él, le aceptaba tal cual era. Eso era lo que significaban las rosas. Siempre estaría ahí, jamás le restringiría, pero deseaba estar a su lado todo el tiempo, no de forma literal. Tal como eran ambos, un par de hombres tratando de proteger un mundo.

-Puedes terminar herido –dijo al fin Bruce.

-Es una posibilidad que tengo presente.

-Puedo no ser lo que esperabas.

-También lo he considerado.

-¿Al menos por una vez podrías dejar de ser tan…?

-No, menos cuando se trata de ti.

Un par de ojos azules se clavaron en Clark, mismo que llegó hasta ellos con esa sonrisa que no desaparecía de su rostro.

-Lo has pensando entonces.

-Te lo advierto, yo…

Kent no le dejó terminar, callándole con un rápido pero seguro beso, levantando sus cejas después al separarse.

-A veces me pregunto si no pasas toda la noche buscando excusas para cuando tu repertorio se ha terminado.

-Gracioso.

-Uno de los dos debe tener humor.

Bruce rodó sus ojos, mirando las rosas. -¿Gastaste todos tus ahorros en estas rosas?

-No, las recolecté.

-Lo supuse.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

-Son de distinta forma y aroma. Aquellas son rosas españolas, las de allá, de Gales –un dedo de Wayne fue señalando cada ramo, haciendo reír a Clark.

-Tan astuto como siempre. Me sorprende que sepas tan bien de su clase.

-Alfred cría rosas, ¿lo has olvidado?

-Perdona mi desliz, detective –la mano de Kent buscó la del otro, entrelazando sus dedos- Me alegra que te hayan gustado.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar tal cosa?

-Luego de que abrieras la puerta, te quedaras con boca de pescado, sonreíste como lo hiciste cada noche que te dejaba una rosa.

-¡Eso no es…! –Bruce gruñó bajo al verse descubierto.

-Entonces, ¿oficialmente somos…?

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra caer en esa clase de demostraciones porque cambiaré de opinión. Por todos los cielos, Kent, eres un hombre adulto. O aparentemente, ignoro como son los ciclos biológicos de tu especie.

-Yo también te quiero, Bruce.

Las trompetas como tambores de las bandas universitarias atrajeron su atención, ambos saliendo al balcón del penthouse para admirar juntos el desfile. Manos discretamente rozándose de vez en cuando, con una sonrisa mutua que fue creciendo igual que el despliegue festivo de aquel día.

-Elegiste la peor de las citas textuales –llegó a comentar Bruce más tarde.

-Claro que no, pero es tu turno de averiguar por qué lo hice así.

-Te gusta desafiarme.

-No sabes cuánto.

-Voy a enterrarte otro batarang por insolente.

-Sabes de antemano que no me harán daño.

-Clark…

Éste sonrió feliz al escuchar su nombre. No era sencillo tener el corazón de alguien como Bruce Wayne, pero ya había probado que no se trataba de romper la dura coraza, sino ablandarla. Y para eso, los detalles más sencillos tenían el mejor impacto. Así lo decía el testamento de su padre en la Fortaleza del Silencio, las personas extraordinarias siempre anhelan una vida ordinaria.

Podía hacer eso por su escurridizo murciélago.


End file.
